ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Aokarasu
Aokarasu is a character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL continuity. A member of three bullies, he causes mischief around the school. Appearance Aokarasu is rather short, only as tall as Tokunosuke or Hikaya, with messy black hair and red eyes. So far, he has only been seen wearing the Heartland Middle School uniform, which is red due to him being a first-year. Etymology "Aokarasu" literally means "Blue raven". Personality Like his comrades, Akahebi is unpleasant and a jerk. Multiple girls regard Aokarasu as very creepy. Aokarasu has a habit of inserting the sound effect "gee" in his speech, usually in multiple bursts as once (ex. "Geegeegeegee!"). Biography Aokarasu, along with Shirotora and Akahebi, are recruited by Sedo Kuran to aid his campaign for 8th Grade president of Heartland Middle School, but are promptly fired when Sedo finds out they were messing up Takashi's campaign. The three of them plan revenge, but they are caught by Yamoto before they can do anything. The trio is later caught trying to hack into the systems in order to gain test answers, but are busted by thee Bugman Virus and caught once more, suspended for five days. Meeting the Number Distributor, they cook up a plan to ruin Takashi's reputation by infecting him with a Number, making him rewire the Security Virus, but they are thwarted when Yuma defeats Takashi and retrieves the Number. As a result, the Distributor is forced to bail, but not before giving the three kids one Number each. After sporadic appearances, Aokarasu reappeared with his two friends in Triple Numbershot 21, 75, & 60, using new powers they gained from their Numbers in combination to reduce almost everyone in Heartland Middle School into a trance in order to incapacitate Yuma's friends, giving them complete control of the school. Shark, who was unaffected, tried to fight them, but was quickly overwhelmed. Takashi, Cathy, and Yamoto, who weren't at the school when the plan occurred, managed to escape their plan, and after gearing up to withstand the contaminated air, entered the school to stop them. Aokarasu went after Cathy, preventing her and Shark from getting out and taking Cathy on in a Duel, hoping to use a shockwave to knock Cathy's gas mask from her face and expose her to their powers. However, this got turned against him when Cathy managed to defeat him, Shark taking his Number. The three bullies were arrested for what they did, and Aokarasu's Number was given to Yamoto. Abilities Aokarasu is the stealth of the three bullies, and is quite sneaky. After receiving Number 75, Aokarasu gained the ability to produce an inky black cloud that, when inhaled, causes a victim to see Aokarasu or whoever he chooses to be perceived as changing into a horrific monster, instilling fear in the victim. Yamoto was rendered immune thanks to his Dark Duel Mode, but Shark's immunity was unexplained. Relationships Shirotora and Akahebi Shirotora, Aokarasu, and Akahebi are friends, forming a trio of mischief-making bullies. They often have the same opinions on everything. Takashi Todoroki and Sedo Kuran Aokarasu has the same opinion on both Takashi and Sedo, disliking them for being goody two-shoes. Deck Aokarasu plays a Deck themed around the works of famous horror writer Edgar Allen Poe, referencing works such as Fall of the House of Usher, The Tell-Tale Heart, and most notably, The Raven. Category:Characters